1969 World Championship
The 1969 World Ice Hockey Championships was the 36th edition of the Ice Hockey World Championships, which also doubled as the 47th European ice hockey championships. For the first time the Pool A, B and C tournaments were hosted by different nations: :Pool A in Stockholm, Sweden, 15. - 30 March 1969 :Pool B in Ljubljana, Yugoslavia, 28 February - 9 March 1969 :Pool C in Skopje, Yugoslavia, 24 February - 2 March 1969 A total of 20 nations participated in the tournament. The Pool A team featured only the top six nations, now playing a double round-robin tournament for the amateur world championship. Teams #7-#14 contested the Pool B championship with the winner qualifying for the 1970 Pool A championship, while the bottom six participated in the Pool C tournament. World Championship Group A (Sweden) For the seventh straight year, the Soviet Union won the Pool A tournament. Originally the tournament was scheduled to be held in Czechoslovakia, but due to the Soviet invasion of the country, they declined to host. In the two games the Czechoslovak and Soviet teams played against each other, the Czechoslovak team won both times, becoming the first team to beat the Soviet Union twice in the same international tournament. For the first time in international ice hockey, body-checking was allowed in all three zones of the ice. . Team USA was demoted to Pool-B after losing all ten games. – 6:1 (1:0, 2:1, 3:0) 15. March 1969 – Stockholm Goalscorers: Suchý 2, Nedomanský, Jiří Holík, Ševčík, Horešovský – King. Referees: Wiking, Dahlberg (SWE) – 6:3 (3:1, 1:1, 2:1) 15. March 1969 – Stockholm Goalscorers: Lundström 2, Henriksson 2, Sterner, Nilsson - J. Peltonen, Keinonen, Isaksson. – 17:2 (3:0, 11:0, 3:2) 15. March 1969 – Stockholm Goalscorers: Starshinov 4, Firsov 4, Mikhailov 3, Yurzinov 2, Paladiev, Maltsev, Petrov, Mishakov - Lackey 2. – 5:1 (1:1, 1:0, 3:0) 16. March 1969 – Stockholm Goalscorers: Caffery 2, Pinder, Bourbonnais, Huck - Keinonen. – 2:4 (2:1, 0:1, 0:2) 16. March 1969 – Stockholm Goalscorers: Nilsson, Johansson – Starshinov, Maltsev, Mikhailov, Kharlamov. – 8:3 (2:1, 4:2, 2:0) 16. March 1969 – Stockholm Goalscorers: Nedomanský 2, Jar. Holík 2, Farda, Suchý, Hrbatý, Golonka – Lackey, Christiansen, Stordahl. Referees: Dahlberg (SWE), Vaillancourt (CAN) – 7:4 (4:1, 3:1, 0:2) 18. March 1969 - Stockholm Goalscorers: Machač 3, Nedomanský 2, Suchý, Jiří Holík – Rantasila 2, Partinen, Mononen. Referees: Joyal, Villancourt (CAN) – 8:2 (1:2, 3:0, 4:0) 18. March 1969 - Stockholm Goalscorers: Sterner 2, Carlsson, Milton, Karlsson, Johansson, Lundström, Olsson - Markle, Pleau. – 7:1 (5:1, 2:0, 0:0) 18. March 1969 - Stockholm Goalscorers: Vikulov 2, Firsov 2, Kharlamov 2, Yakushev - Pinder. - 6:1 (3:0, 1:0, 2:1) 19. March 1969 - Stockholm Goalscorers: Petrov 2, Paladiev, Maltsev, Firsov, Kharlamov - Oksanen. - 0:2 (0:1, 0:0, 0:1) 19. March 1969 - Stockholm Goalscorers: Palmqvist, Nilsson. Referees: Trumble (USA), Joyal (CAN) – 5:0 (1:0, 0:0, 4:0) 20. March 1969 - Stockholm Goalscorers: Hargreaves, Caffery, Bayes, King, Huck. – 5:1 (1:1, 3:0, 1:0)' '''21. March 1969 - Stockholm' Goalscorers: Lundström 2, Svedberg, Sjöberg, Johansson - Caffery. - 2:0 (0:0, 1:0, 1:0) 21. March 1969 - Stockholm Goalscorers: 33. Suchý, 47. Černý. Referees: Dahlberg (SWE), Vaillancourt (CAN) – 4:3 (1:1, 1:0, 2:2) 22. March 1969 – Stockholm Goalscorers: E. Peltonen 2, Leimu, Wahlsten - Pleau, Mayasich, Sheehy. – 4:8 (1:3, 1:2, 2:3) 23. March 1969 - Stockholm Goalscorers: Mayasich 2, Skime, Naslund - Mishakov 2, Paladiev, Firsov, Mikhailov, Petrov, Kharlamov, Yurzinov. – 5:0 (2:0, 2:0, 1:0) 23. March 1969 – Stockholm Goalscorers: Karlsson 3, Sjöberg, Johansson. - 3:2 (1:1, 1:0, 1:1) 23. March 1969 - Stockholm Goalscorers: Golomka, Hrbatý, Jar. Holík – Heindl, Bayes. Referees: Dahlberg (SWE), Trumble (USA) – 2:3 (1:1, 1:1, 0:1) 24. March 1969 – Stockholm Goalscorers: Sjöberg, Nygren - Mikhailov 2, Petrov. - 4:2 (2:2, 1:0, 1:0) 25. March 1969 - Stockholm Goalscorers: Jiřík 2, Jiří Holík, Nedomanský – Keinonen, Isaksson. Referees: Wiking (SWE), Trumble (USA) - 0:1 (0:1, 0:0, 0:0) 25. March 1969 - Stockholm Goalscorer: Mott. - 3:7 (0:1, 1:4, 2:2) 26. March 1969 - Stockholm Goalscorers: Leimu, Isaksson, Oksanen – Paladiev, Zimin, Starshinov, Maltsev, Petrov, Firsov, Mishakov - 6:2 (2:0, 2:1, 2:1) 26. March 1969 - Stockholm Goalscorers: Nedomanský 2, Černý 2, Pospíšil, Machač – Pieau, Skime. Referees: Sillankorva (FIN), Vaillancourt (CAN) – 4:2 (1:0, 0:2, 3:0) 27. March 1969 - Stockholm Goalscorers: Sterner 2, Johansson, Håkan Nygren – Pinder, Heindl. - 4:3 (2:0, 0:2, 2:1) 28. March 1969 - Stockholm Goalscorers: 15. Jiří Holík, 20. Nedomanský, 49. Horešovský, 51. Jar. Holík – 22. Kharlamov, 33. Firsov, 58. Ragulin. Referees: Dahlberg (SWE), Vaillancourt (CAN) – 1:6 (0:3, 1:2, 0:1) 29. March 1969 – Stockholm Goalscorers: Mononen - King, Stephanson, Heindl, Begg, Mott, Huck. – 10:4 (6:2, 1:1, 3:1) 29. March 1969 – Stockholm Goalscorers: Milton 3, Nilsson 3, Karlsson, Johansson, Nygren, Olsson - Lackey, Pleau, Stordahl, Gambucci. – 3:7 (1:1, 0:5, 2:1) 30. March 1969 - Stockholm Goalscorers: Pleau, Stordahl, Christiansen - Rantasila 2, J. Peltonen 2, Leimu, Harju, E. Peltonen. – 0:1 (0:1, 0:0, 0:0) 30. March 1969 – Stockholm Goalscorer: 18. Olsson. Referees: Trumble (USA), Vaillancourt (CAN) – 2:4 (1:1, 0:1, 1:2) ' '''30. March 1969 – Stockholm' Goalscorers: Demarco, Heindl - Mikhailov 2, Romishevsky, Maltsev. Pool A Statistics. Awards and Team Rosters IIHF Awards All Stars 1. Goaltenders: Viktor Zinger, Viktor Puchkov. Defencemen: Vitali Davydov, Igor Romishevsky, Alexander Ragulin, Vladimir Lutchenko, Yevgeni Paladiev, Viktor Kuzkin. Forwards: Vladimir Vikulov, Alexander Maltsev, Anatoli Firsov, Boris Mikhailov, Vladimir Petrov, Valeri Kharlamov, Yevgeni Zimin, Viacheslav Starshinov, Alexander Yakushev, Yevgeni Mishakov, Vladimir Yurzinov. Coaches: Arkady Chernyshev, Anatoli Tarasov. 2. Goaltenders: Leif Holmqvist, Gunnar Bäckman. Defencemen: Lennart Svedberg, Arne Carlsson, Bert-Olov Nordlander, Lars-Erik Sjöberg, Nils Johansson, Kjell-Rune Milton. Forwards: Stig-Göran Johansson, Stefan Karlsson, Tord Lundström, Ulf Sterner, Lars-Göran Nilsson, Björn Palmqvist, Håkan Nygren, Mats Hysing, Dick Yderström, Roger Olsson, Leif Henriksson. Coach: Arne Strömberg. 3. Goaltenders: Vladimír Dzurilla, Miroslav Lacký. Defencemen: Jan Suchý, Josef Horešovský, Oldřich Machač, František Pospíšil, Vladimír Bednář. Forwards: František Ševčík, Jozef Golonka, Jaroslav Jiřík, Jan Hrbatý, Jaroslav Holík, Jiří Holík, Richard Farda, Václav Nedomanský, Josef Černý, Jan Klapáč, Jan Havel, Josef Augusta. Coaches: Jaroslav Pitner, Vladimír Kostka. 4. Goaltenders: Wayne Stephenson, Steve Rexe. Defencemen: Gary Begg, Terry O'Malley, Ken Stephanson, Jack Bownass, Bob Murdoch, Ab DeMarco, Jr. Forwards: Gerry Pinder, Fran Huck, Morris Mott, Richie Bayes, Terry Caffery, Steve King, Chuck Lefley, Roger Bourbonnais, Ted Hargreaves, Bill Heindl, Danny O'Shea Coach: Jackie McLeod. 5. Goaltenders: Urpo Ylönen, Lasse Kiili. Defencemen: Seppo Lindström, Lalli Partinen, Juha Rantasila, Ilpo Koskela, Pekka Marjamäki. Forwards: Lasse Oksanen, Juhani Wahlsten, Matti Keinonen, Esa Peltonen, Jorma Peltonen, Pekka Leimu, Lauri Mononen, Esa Isaksson, Juhani Jylhä, Veli-Pekka Ketola, Matti Harju, Kari Johansson. Coaches: Gustav Bubnik and Seppo Liitsola. 6. Goaltenders: Mike Curran, John Lothrop. Defencemen: Bruce Riutta, Carl Lackey, Jim Branch, Bob Paradise, John Mayasich. Forwards: Ron Nasland, Paul Coppo, Larry Pleau, Larry Stordahl, Bill Reichert, Gary Gambucci, Tim Sheehy, Keith Christiansen, Pete Markle, Jerry Lackey, Larry Skime. Coach: John Mayasich (player-coach). Team Photos 1969Soviet.jpg|Soviet Union World Championship Group B (Yugoslavia) *East Germany and Poland were promoted to the 1970 Pool A tournament while Austria and Italy were demoted to Pool C. – 4:2 (0:1, 2:0, 2:1) 28. February 1969 – Ljubljana – 11:1 (2:0, 4:1, 5:0) 28. February 1969 – Ljubljana – 3:3 (2:0, 1:2, 0:1) 28. February 1969 – Ljubljana – 4:1 (1:1, 2:0, 1:0) 28. February 1969 – Ljubljana – 13:4 (4:1, 5:0, 4:3) 1. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 6:2 (2:2, 2:0, 2:0) 1. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 2:1 (0:0, 2:0, 0:1) 2. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 9:1 (2:0, 3:0, 4:1) 2. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 11:2 (2:1, 4:1, 5:0) 3. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 5:0 (0:0, 1:0, 4:0) 3. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 5:2 (0:0, 2:1, 3:1) 3. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 2:1 (0:0, 1:0, 1:1) 3. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 5:4 (2:1, 3:1, 0:2) 4. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 1:6 (0:1, 1:0, 0:5) 4. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 3:1 (0:0, 2:0, 1:1) 5. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 1:4 (1:2, 0:0, 0:2) 5. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 11:3 (1:1, 7:1, 3:1) 6. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 5:1 (4:0, 1:1, 0:0) ' '''6. March 1969 – Ljubljana' – 5:1 (2:0, 1:1, 2:0) 6. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 4:4 (0:1, 3:3, 1:0) 6. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 3:3 (0:2, 2:0, 1:1) 8. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 8:0 (2:0, 2:0, 4:0) 8. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 5:2 (0:1, 0:0, 5:1) ' '''8. March 1969 – Ljubljana' – 4:1 (2:1, 1:0, 1:0) 8. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 10:2 (6:0, 3:2, 1:0) 9. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 3:2 (1:0, 1:1, 1:1) 9. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 5:4 (0:1, 2:3, 3:0) 9. March 1969 – Ljubljana – 1:6 (0:1, 0:4, 1:1) 9. March 1969 – Ljubljana World Championship Group C (Yugoslavia) *Japan, Switzerland and Hungary were promoted to the 1970 Pool B tournament. – 3:4 (0:0, 2:2, 1:2) 24. February 1969 – Skopje – 11:1 (3:0, 4:0, 4:1) 24. February 1969 – Skopje – 4:3 (2:0, 0:2, 2:1) 24. February 1969 – Skopje – 8:0 (2:0, 3:0, 3:0) 25. February 1969 – Skopje – 5:3 (2:1, 2:2, 1:0) 26. February 1969 – Skopje – 11:1 (1:1, 5:0, 5:0) 26. February 1969 – Skopje – 7:5 (2:2, 4:1, 1:2) 27. February 1969 – Skopje – 6:3 (0:1, 4:1, 2:1) 27. February 1969 – Skopje – 9:0 (3:0, 5:0, 1:0) 27. February 1969 – Skopje – 11:0 (5:0, 4:0, 2:0) 28. February 1969 – Skopje – 4:1 (1:0, 1:1, 2:0) 1. March 1969 – Skopje – 11:3 (5:0, 3:3, 3:0) 1. March 1969 – Skopje ' – 4:2 (1:1, 3:1, 0:0)' 2. March 1969 – Skopje – 13:1 (5:0, 3:0, 5:1) 2. March 1969 – Skopje – 5:2 (3:0, 1:2, 1:0) 2. March 1969 – Skopje Notes References * Category:IIHF World Championships Category:1969 in hockey